There have been many different types and kinds of collapsible tube dispensing devices. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,842,000; 1,975,915; 2,530,327; 3,197,072; 3,297,205; 3,738,533; 3,876,934 and 4,337,879.
While the dispensing devices disclosed in the foregoing patents may be satisfactory for some applications, it would be highly desirable to have a toothpaste tube dispenser, which is very convenient to use. In this regard, it would be highly desirable to have a toothpaste tube dispenser, which is easy to load and which is easy to maintain.
Such a new dispenser should be designed to permit relatively easy installation and removal of a toothpaste tube by everyone, including individuals, such as young children, and elderly and handicapped persons. Such a dispenser should be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and one which can be readily cleaned.